skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Cidrii
"You do something foolish and get yourself hurt... again? Pah! Bumbling idiot, but Cidrii will still patch you up. Idiots need more help than most." - Cidrii Description Cidrii remembers very little of his childhood. Something bad happened, bad enough that there is no one with family ties to him and he has no desire to even try to remember. It is like a scab at the back of his mind, one he knows instinctively not to pick at. What he does remember is living in the sewers of Skyholme among the Mouselings as a pariah. Called a Hex Healer, he kept to the outskirts of their underground society healing wounds and helping the restless to sleep. Years passed in that way, until he met Velda. She was an actual doctor, an intellectual, and a bit of a nudist... He found Velda nearly dead and nursed her back to health. Assuming she would pay him and then leave his life like most of the rest, he didn't offer her any special treatment. Just patched her up so she could go on her way. When Velda returned to health, she had other ideas for Cidrii. Despite having a well-off family and home of her own, she got her things from her parent's home and moved in with Cidrii. What they have still isn't a traditional romance, but they still live together and their relationship is to some degree physical. Probably in some part as a means to support Velda's needs as well as his own, Cidrii entered the mercenary scene. After his first successful mission payout, Velda helped him take the money and turn it into the beginnings of an organization. Much more interested in the logistics of such things than Cidrii, Velda coached him on how to hire laborers, unskilled people that were willing to work hard to earn safe coin on projects in settlements rather than going out to fight the dangers of the world. They hired someone to oversee the laborers, Skritter. Then, after a few more mercenary jobs paid out, she began leading the group of healers they began to recruit. Cidrii continues to take on mercenary work on occasion, while also leading a sort of underground group of misfits and freaks that don't quite fit into the daylight of society. Timeline Arodus 5, 4707: Cidrii becomes active in the Skyholme mercenary scene Arodus 13, 4707: Cidrii hires his first set of Laborers Arodus 29, 4707: Cidrii hires his first Priests Business "Skritter" the Underboss He is a Goblin that makes up for his small stature with a big personality. Despite being vertically challenged, especially compared with the humans and larger beings inhabiting Skyholme, Skritter doesn't take shit from anyone and isn't above pointing out that his size brings the dangly soft bits of most creatures into easy reach for him. While the way he talks and carries himself suggests that he might have had a darker and more violent past, he is content now to be the "boss" and direct the laborers working under him. He and Cidrii both negotiate jobs with clients, but it is almost exclusively Skritter that goes to work sites to solve surprise problems and deal with the day-to-day drama. "Velda" the Doctor She is a Mouseling that is incredibly eccentric, and also a bit of a nudist. She is usually happy to lose herself in books, skipping meals and days in a reading trance until reminded to deal with her physical needs or abruptly stopped by exhaustion and starvation. The only thing she has shown to be willing to fight for so far are books. That was actually how she and Cidrii met, when she heard a rumor of a book hoard and went off to save them from obscurity. That little adventure nearly cost her life, but she emerged the proud owner of the lost books and was nursed back to health by Cidrii. While he had expected she would repay his help in coin, she instead moved in and paid with her body and intellect, both contributing to a better life for him. He, Cidrii, seemed lonely when she first met him. But, he doesn't seem lonely anymore. Velda isn't thin and starved-looking anymore. Cidrii makes sure she stays fed. He also doesn't seem to mind so much her unwillingness to wear clothes, but does insist that she stay out of trouble unless he is there to look after her. She is also an accomplished intellect when it comes to helping Cidrii set up passive income that also benefits their immediate community and the city of Skyholme. While her studies do qualify her as potentially a good medical professional, she prefers to direct others as an information resource and as such leads a team of healers that use a combination of magic and medicine to heal.Category:Character Category:Characters